fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal
Primal Primal is a superior fusion element that requires Nature, Chaos and 600 diamonds, costing roughly 2550 diamonds.Primal's bullets and range are SO big that it's almost unescapable.Everything in Primal is connected to the earliest times of our tribes. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : High Speed : Average Spells Primal Weaponry User throws a large spear on the direction of the cursor which stuns and does a high amount of damage. -->The user will throw a large spear, as long as 4 Robloxians and the end tip is as sharp as needles.The spear has no blast radius.When it hits an opponent, it will pierce through them and do 235 ~ 420 damage.It can penetrate for up to 5 opponents consecutively.When it hits a surface area, it will stick there for 10 seconds.Anyone can break/burn the spear with their projectiles, but they can also touch it.The same goes when an opponent is pierced.This projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown triggered after the stick vanishes. *Consumes 350 mana '' '''Earliest Times' User temporarily freezes opponents and sends them back in time.After a few seconds, they are brought back with some damage. -->The user casts the symbol of Primal in a 15 stud range.Everyone within it will be sent back to time for 4 seconds.After they come back, they lose 350 damage and there's a small chance that they are burning for 2 seconds, 60 per burn, having the highest DPS.This close range has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 910 shards Ancient Healing The caster uses multiple herbs that heal a huge amount of health and do special effects. -->The user gets surrounded by multiple herbs that each heal the caster, together with their party members.Each heals for 45 hp (except for lavender) and do special effects. # Aloe : Gives 30 mana for 7 seconds # Ginseng : Brings back all lost stamina for 5 seconds # Basil : Makes the caster immune to poison and burn for 10 seconds # Chives : Creates a ring of scent that pushes away opponents # Cilantro : Boosts speed for 4 seconds # Lavender : Gives 50 hp and extra 10 for 3 seconds # Oregano : Boosts health production until hp bar is full # Peppermint : Casts a fresh mint trail that can make you pass through thin walls and players, to stun opponents # Thyme : Gives blinding immunity It heals for a total of 440 health.This healing spell has a 20 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 1000 shards Unnerving Past User connects them self with a nearby opponent.They damage the target by summoning different demons that would do destructive damage to the enemy. -->The user stuns their opponent, elevates them in the mid-air, and creates a line, visible to the caster but not with the opponent.After a few seconds, multiple types of demons sprout out of the ground and scratch the opponent, each dealing 50 damage.Scratching lasts for 8 seconds.This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown *Consumes 300 mana and costs 1200 shards The Meg User drowns nearby opponents in water whilst they get eaten by a megalodon that will spit them out after a second. -->The user captures everyone in a 25 stud range as water is quickly made.They get small amounts of damage when drowning(14 ~ 28 dmg)for 6 seconds.After a split second, a huge shark from the depths will swallow everyone, dealing 275 ~ 360 damage.This ult has a 1 minute and 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1500 shards